


promises of the imperial variety

by sas_brutus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sas_brutus/pseuds/sas_brutus
Summary: Not even the Emperor can have everything he desires in life.





	promises of the imperial variety

The brief descent of the Gration into the territory of the beastmen who referred to themselves as the Vanu posed an interesting issue. That this supposed ‘Warrior of Light’ would indeed stand in opposition to the Empire and the Emperor himself. Which lead to a decision neither Varis nor Regula wished to make or enforce upon the other. Although being apart had become somewhat of a normality for the pair, their ability to be together was incredibly rare and neither wished to cut it any shorter than it already was. But given the unpredictable nature of both this enigmatic patron saint of the savages and the Warring Triad, both knew it had little to do with their own desires and more to do with the very future of Garlemald that Varis was still unsure of placing in the hands of his eldest son. With said son the only current option to take his place as Emperor in the case that he should falter or fall, his hands were mostly tied in terms of how much risk Varis could allow himself to take.

However, that did not stop Varis from furrowing his brows when the two were left seemingly to themselves in one of the scarcely used rooms of the warships. “You know what I plan to say, I know that you do.” Regula needed not speak more words, nor did he wish to. He knew that Varis already knew and had adjusted his accordingly, that was how the man functioned; always five steps ahead of you and planning for things you scarcely gave consideration to. A sigh and a nod, confirming his assumption. They both knew that the unstable and unknown remains of the Allagan Empire was not somewhere to carelessly trek into, and that even with their careful planning there was still unknowns seeing as both Ishgard and the Eikon Slayer had set their eyes upon the floating landmass as well.

“It does not mean I entirely agree with it, no, but I do know what you hold your tongue for. My return.” Faint golden eyes met with blue, as for a brief moment Varis dropped his ideal of constant formalities. Even though he knew well that the risk far outweighed the benefit of journeying to Azys Lla alongside the XIth legion, and despite his trust in Regula his nerves seemed to bundle in his throat. Ala Mhigo was a well controlled territory that simply needed an overseer whereas Azys Lla was wild and unpredictable, the former being much easier to justify giving the role of to his dear friend. “Well enough, Regula. But promise me something, a promise that under no circumstance I want you to break. Come back to me, alive. Not in pieces, not barely clinging to life, but alive. The very same as you stand before me now as. If a promise is not enough, then it is an order.” Varis kept his eyes locked with that of the other man’s while he spoke his terms. If they were not followed or if Regula did not see them as something in his ability to follow he would remain. The two had been side by side for far too long, even during his campaign for the throne and as far back as to when they ran hand in hand in their youth through the Imperial Palace. This was not where he wanted to lose him, not through some preventable mistake that could have been altered by him remaining. Varis had not been on the battlefield himself in some time now due to his campaign for Emperor, but he would gladly return to it if to ensure the safety of Regula.

Regula nodded. “You have my word, your Radiance.” Varis in response gave a rare faint smile that seemed more like a flinch that resulted in upturning the corners of his mouth but, it was close enough. “I will return to you, just like always. With the information on binding the Eikons just as you requested. I promise.”

Varis, having heard what he needed, nodded in response. “Very well. I shall await any updates you provide back in Garlemald.” He stepped forth, meaning to exit the room, but instead found himself pulled into an embrace by Regula. A thing that he had no mind of protesting, even if he despised initiating these things himself. He rested his forehead upon Regula’s and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Please be safe. Please.” Came his hushed protest, his lips still close to that of the other mans. 

“Of course.” Came the return, followed by another kiss.


End file.
